


Offering you my heart

by Purplehaze811



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, is this angst? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: Just some thoughts on Sanji after the new episodes that have been airing (spoilers for anyone not caught up Kinda/ kinda not) and his relationship to his captain. This can be be taken as romantic or platonic either way





	Offering you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Are the new episodes making anyone else emotional about sanji? poor dude needs a break! If you want to cry over him with me come say hi at @day-dream-haze on tumblr

Ever since he could remember Sanji felt like he was holding his heart in his hands. He’d cup his tiny fingers and listen to the delicate beats. His mother was fond of the expression ‘wearing your heart on your sleeve’ but when she was no longer there to clasp her gentle hands over his and protect the heart within, he learnt the world wasn’t kind to those with their heart on display. For the rest of his childhood with his ‘family’ his heart was battered and torn apart. By the time his sister thrust him into the freedom he longed for he had learnt to clench his fists over his frail heart to keep others out and the broken pieces in. 

He met a man who although gruff and rude carefully pulled apart his fingers and helped to glue the broken pieces of his heart back together. The rest of his childhood on the beartie was spent with warm hands cupped under his to support his heavy heart.

On the day he met Luffy who wore his heart on his sleeve openly, who screamed his dreams out to the world and asked with an easy smile “be my cook?” Sanji offered up his heart readily. There were pieces missing and a thick layer of dirt from his past running through it, but he still held it out to his future captain with shaking hands. Luffy didn’t seem to hesitate for a second laying his hands gently over Sanji’s own. “join my crew?” Sanji had spent his whole life cradling his heart in his palms holding it out in a desperate attempt to find a place to belong. It had been passed from person to person and stamped under boots but as Luffy held it in his firm grip Sanji realised he had found his home.


End file.
